


A new Face

by Applesweets10



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesweets10/pseuds/Applesweets10
Summary: They shouted, demanding me to lend them control, again.The more they talk, the more I talked (well, thought) back. Killing will do no good. These people didn't deserve to die.A scream from down below interrupted our "conversarion".Well...not all people do, anyway.((A/N: a sorta AU where Carnage instead of bonding with Cletus, bonded with a nameless teenager with PTSD.





	1. Prologue: Overwhelm

**Author's Note:**

> ((A/N: sooo...I need to explain a few things. This thing might take a while to take off. We need to establish some things before getting to the main plot. (What that main plot is), I won't tell rn. But I hope you enjoy.  
> 

_Drowning..._  
  
_That's what it feels like..._  
  
_Like drowning for all eternity..._  
  
_With a boulder tied to your feet, dragging you down into an endless body of water..._  
  
_No matter how much you struggled, you only sink deeper...and deeper..._  
  
_And deeper..._  
  
_And the glass shards mixed into the water only makes it worse..._  
  
_In the deep abyss, your mind wanders._  
  
_"How long have I been down here?"_  
  
_"Am I the only one?"_  
  
_"Did everyone else got kidnapped too?"_  
  
_"Are they looking for me?"_  
  
_"Is grandfather alright?"_  
  
_But those questions will go unanswered._  
  
_And you cried, cried at the futility of it all..._  
  
_Cried because you can't escape._  
  
_Cried because you didn't get to live your life._  
  
_Cried because you didn't know what you did wrong._  
  
_Cried because you didn't get to say goodbye to everyone._  
  
_Cried because...because..._  
  
_..._  
  
_..._  
  
_..._  
  
_You sobbed quietly, tears quickly disappearing into the water..._

* * *

And when I opened my eyes, all I saw is a bright blue sky.  
  
I sat up, (surprised I'm lying on solid ground for the first time, in who knows how long) and looked around.  
  
I was on the roof of a building, eerily close to the edge. Looking down, I saw a familiar site: streets with people walking, cars driving with those annoying loud horns, and high rising buildings. Judging by the flag that was conviently hanging from a house and the various signs that I could see, I must be somewhere in America.  
  
For a moment, emotions come from all sides. happiness, saddess, confusion, and every emotion I  could think of overwhelm all of my senses. Did I actually escaped the water? Or did I finally snapped and is hallucinating? Or it was all some f#cked up dreams?  
  
I hugged myself, scooting away from the edge. I couldn't even tell what I saw was real or not. All I could do at this moment was to...ironically, laugh. A raspy laugh, as if I hadn't used my mouth in a long time. Which was true, in a sense. I was pretty sure I looked insane.  
  
I laughed full-heartedly for a solid 5 minute. Then darkness clouded my vision and I passed out.  
.  
  
.  
  
.

* * *

I woke up, not back at the water. Instead, I was on a bed. Everything around me was white, with only a window to look out of (I did not believe a row of trees would relieve me so much). I pieced together that I was in a...hospital, I remembered.  
  
"Ah, you are awake." said a voice from my left. It was a woman in a nurse outfit. She was holding a glass of water. "You were out for a few days, little girl." She said.  
  
It felt like an eternity, to be honest. I tried to speak, but it only scratched my throat, and I coughed. The woman quickly gave me the glass.  
  
"Be careful!! Your throat is still sore!" The nurse shouted, and I sat up and drank it. It's nice to be drinking water instead of drowning in it. As I drink, I noticed something...missing.  
  
I gasped and dropped the glass, and spoke, but only inaudible sounds came out. I immediately covered my mouth.  
  
"Oh...right...I am sorry..." The nurse sounded sad "When you came in, we noticed there was bloood coming from your mouth...when we toake a look...a large sectiom of your tongue seem to have been removed. We managed to clot the wound...but...I'm afraid you can't speak normally anymore."  
  
There was silence...then I just fall back on the bed, tears welling up again. And again, more inaudible sounds came out.  
  
I didn't even bother to check if this was real, or a hallucination (though I knew this is too real to be fake). I just wanted to cry.  
  
Those question came back, and I repeated them like a broken record.

I felt...so tired...so so tired...of everything...of this...I don't even know what this is is...  
  
I let out the most high pitch blood curdling scream I have ever heard.  
  
Then I went down under again. No dreams, but no water.  
  



	2. Chapter 1: Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A glimps into how she processed the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: so she escaped and meets Carnage at a church, but they won't be named Carnage in this fic (at least not yet). Also, Spidey makes a cameo! Don't worry, he'll be important later.

The next few days seem to blend together. Just waking up, checking to see if I'm not hallucinating, walk around the areas the hospital allowed me to go, talking (or rather writing on a pieces of paper) to a psychiatrist, but for the most part...I didn't want to talk about anything.  
  
I wrote out a list of names, of people I once knew almost right when they handed me a pen and notebook, I even draw in their faces (albeit crudely). But the second day, the nurses came back with nothing. Nothing on my friends, or my family. I wrote more info to help narrow it down, but nothing popped up. The doctors say they'll try and find them, but I don't think they're taking this seriously. (I mean, how hard is it to find a bunch kid who was responsible for a fast gaming trend to kick off, and helped saved the world with said trend?)  
  
I was freaking out to say the least. And I might have punched the nurse who handed me the news (seriously, why did I punched her?), not to mentiom hyperventilating. So they transferred me to a new room. With no windows, but there are books, a table and chair. Heh, the only thing they're missing is a straight jacket.  
  
Did I forgot to mention the doctors told me my right eye is now blind, from a scratch wound?  
  
This routine went on until a week. That's when I hears the hospital would soon kick me out, and someone would come and pick me up (My guess is child services). I couldn't let them take me away!! Not until I found out who done this to me, and (presumably) what they done to my friends!! Because the image of getting drugged and put in a tube for who knows how long couldn't be good! There has to be some clues.  
  
As I planned my escape, I realized how... uncharacteristically I was acting. But I didn't care, I wanted to go home, to my little cabin in Russia, and see my grandfather again, and my friends too. And if they are gone...I need to know what happened to them.  
  
Staying here won't fufill any of those, so here I am, inside a closet, collecting my old dress, and some other clothes. A duffel bag was already filled with chips I stole from a vending machine, and water bottles. And I'm ready to escape.  
  
I know a window on the first floor in the bathroom was broken, and wasn't attached properly. You know where this is going. A quick jump out of the window was enough to be out of there. After securing the bag to my back, I ran off.  
  
I didn't know where I'm running to, and after a few hours of running, exhaustion kicked in, so I had to stop. Luckily, there was a nearby church.  
  
Stepping in, I was glad no one was there. Quickly sitting down on one of the chairs and drinking from a bottle. I took a moment to look up at the giant statue of Jesus.  
  
Upon looking at him, I suddenly felt this rage. Squeezing the bottle tightly, I thought about this whole thing over.  
  
If I could talk, I would asked God what did I do deserve this? Why did I had my tongue removed and one of my eyes damaged? So many "why"'s and questions came back again...  
  
And I threw the bottle at the statue, and let out an animal-like howl.  
  
It's like something inside of me snapped, and boy, was it a rush...a rage rush!  
  
God couldn't even answer my questions! God couldn't even helped me! In fact, God pretty much screwed me over!!

 **HE LEFT ME IN A DIFFERENT COUNRTY TO FEND FOR MYSELF, AND WITH EVERYONE I KNEW EITHER DEAD OR MISSING!!**  
  
It's probably lucky I didn't have a tongue, because if I could talk, I would be screaming, and pulling out every cuss word I know at the statue.  
  
After that shouting session, I was just tired again. This was the second time since waking up I screamed because of overwhelming emotions. And like before, I fell to my knees and cried.  
  
Oh, I am such a crybaby. What would the others say about me like this...?  
  
_Or are they even alive to see me again...?_  
  
I lied on the chair again, curled myself up into a ball, and cried until I fell asleep.  
  
Just before I lost complete consciousness, I saw something red from the corner of my good eye. But the darkness comsumed me, before I could know what it was.

* * *

***Peter's POV***

"What do you mean the girl's gone?!" Peter, in his Spiderman suit asked in shock to the star-struck nurse.  
  
"S....she ran away. W...we noticed some snacks and water bottles from the reception room went missing, a...and...the bathroom window was not...properly closed" she said, shivering slightly. "Please don't hurt me!!"  
  
Peter sighed "It's ok, I am not mad at you. I just wonder why she ran away." He was really worried of that girl, when he found her on the roof during patrol, blood dripping from her mouth and eyes. He quickly swung her to the hospital, and had the doctors to be helped (even tried to help find her family, but came up empty handed). And after a week he came back to talk to her, with hopes that she may trust a friendly neighborhood spider.  
  
Only to find that she escaped the hospital 30 minutes prior.  
  
"Look, just call the authorities. Tell them to be on alert for a teenage girl, running across the street" he said, as the hero jumped out the window and started swinging around the street to look for her.

With the was things are currently happening around New York City, he couldn't let a defenseless girl get hurt, especially under his watch. The girl couldn't have gotten far, it was only 30 minutes. Right?


	3. Chapter 2: Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: Carnage (or Cassie) and the human meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: I'll admit, this chapter is messy. If anyone wants to be a beta reader, then leave a review (note: you got to have an account on here). I don't need a beta, but having one is appreciated.

_Every night I always see the water, with the same razors blades, weights and chains._  
  
_I always tried to escape, to scream, and do whatever I can. Even if these razors hurt like hell._  
  
_For who knows how long, my attempts failed, and I cried alot, but I ended up trying again. And now that I'm "awake", these struggles end when someone shaking me up._  
  
_Just like all the other nights, I tried to escaped, I screamed, and do whatever I can to get out._  
  
_But...something's different, this time._  
  
_I could feel the chains on my ankles loosened, amd something wrapping itself around my waist._  
  
_Then out of nowhere, a force pulled me up. And for the first time, I was out of the water._  
  
_The view wasn't anything significant, just dark purple clouds covering the sky, with a red setting sun, far away._  
  
_I stay air born for a few minutes, then solid ground came in contact with my face...and the rest of my body..._  
  
_Why am I in a "make-a-joke" mood today?_  
  
**_Rise and shine, human..._**  
  
_The disembodied voice echoed throughout the...whatever this place was. I stood up, frightened and looked around._  
  
_"Hello!! Is...Is someone there!?" I shouted, it too echoed. Inwardly, I was shock to hear my own voice. But remembering this is just a dream made me a little sad again._  
  
**_Down below you..._**  
  
_I looked down, and finally took noticed that the "ground" I was standing on was..._  
  
_Red...and black...and pulsating like a heart..._  
  
**_Don't you dare pass out, or scream. Even just looking through your memories was a pain...my kind does not tolerate high pitched sounds._**  
  
_Before I could make a retort, a chunk of the "ground" slidded up, and started morphing into a humanoid figure. I stepped back in alarm, as sharp, white eyes and sharp rows of teeth formed on the...thing's face._  
  
_**We are not a "thing", human!!** _  
  
_It shouted, suddenly very close to my face. It was...rather scary looking. Blood red, with black vein-like patterns run throughout its body (some were just wiggling, and pulsating), easily towering over me and the scary face._  
  
**_Oh please...if we wanted to hurt you, we would have eaten your internal organs by now._**  
  
_And...that was supposed to reassure me?_  
  
**_No._**  
  
_Oh, so it-_  
  
**_They._**  
  
_THEY can read my mind, good to know._  
  
_Still shivering, I stood up a little taller, and looked at them in the eye._  
  
_"W...who are you?" I asked, still petrified._  
  
_A sudden rush of...calmness? Euphoria? I don't know, I just feel relaxed and not so scared anymore._  
  
**_We are, in simple terms, a symbiote._**  
  
_Flashes of images were before my very eyes. Suddenly, I know things. That they are called Klyntar, were first brought to Earth by a meteorite, and needs a host to survive here._  
  
_"H...how?" I asked, a little dizzy from the acid-like trip._  
  
**_Klyntars do not have a spoken language, we communicate through our minds. That is how we are talking to you right now._**  
  
_"Oh...you are..." I shook my head, how is it I'm haing a headache in my dreams?_  
  
**_You will get used to it._**  
  
_I can feel them smirking at my misery._  
  
_"Alright, jerk. I get it." I crossed my own arms, glaring. "What are you even doing here? From what I saw, your species aren't exactly nice to their hosts." Fear is replaced with suspicion._  
  
**_We can't just want to meet our host, face to face?_**  
  
_A raised eyebrow was my response._  
  
**_Ok, fine. We've been doing some digging in your head, and in couple with the knowledge of our progenitor, we wanted to ebstablished a somewhat trust system._**  
  
_That...was not the answer I expected. They, this scary looking alien, wanted to form a trust bond?_  
  
_To be honest, this is not abnormal for me. Aliens were nothing new to me. I even made friends with much bigger and far scarier looking aliens._  
  
_**If we haven't seen your mind, we would have been offended**._  
  
_"Ok ok, I get it." I waved my arms in defeat "That still doesn't explain why..."_  
  
**_We want to survive on this planet. And you are a suitable temporary host for us. Basically, we're stuck with you, until we find a better host._**  
  
_"Oh..." I said, after a moment of silence. I feel so important..._  
  
**_You were never sarcastic, in your memories._ **

_"Well, it's been a long week, and I lost the energy to be little miss goody-two-shoes." I sighed, pinching my temples._  
  
_Wait..._  
  
_"YOU WERE INSIDE MY HEAD?!" I screamed, angry this time. How did I take this long to noticed?! And a red tentacle slapped my face._  
  
**_We told you we were sensitive to sound. Even thinking about your screams is making us mad._**  
  
_They sighed, and pinched the area where their temple would be._  
  
_"Are you...copying me?"_  
  
**_Yes, we are. As for your question, yes, we did._**  
  
_"And...you saw..."_  
  
_**Everything through your eyes, and your thoughts.** _  
  
_"Everything..."_  
  
**_Yes, with the other aliens._**  
  
_"And..."_  
  
**_Yes, the giant animals, the portal. We saw everything. Even that time at the place called..._**  
  
_I smacked them in the face, cheeks burning red._  
  
_"DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD!!" They didn't seem mad at me for the slap. Just stood there, rubbing their cheek with an arm-like appendage._  
  
_We stood there in awkward slience, for who knows how long. In that time, we just stared at one another, with blank faces._  
  
_The sun has set fully, and stars could be seen in the sky._  
  
_I kinda forgot that they were there for a few seconds, and just enjoyed the twinkling rocks._  
  
**_You miss the stars?_**  
  
_Oh, right..._  
  
_"Yeah...Back at...home, I used to go up to the roof of my cabin and stargaze..."_  
  
_**To be honest, we do not know why you like this. But...the chemicals you are giving off...it's nice...**_  
  
_I sat down on the "ground", and give a weird look._  
  
_"Why? You don't stargaze?" I asked, giggling._  
  
**_We were born not a day before. And skimming through your memories didn't let us capture your emotions._**  
  
_"Oh...well, what do you think of the stars, now?" They looked up again, then sat next to me._  
  
**_...We think it is sparkly. Your thoughts, not ours._**  
  
_That got the first chuckle out of me, this week. A genuine chuckle._  
  
_I was gonna asked..._  
  
**_No, we do not have a name._**  
  
_"Oh...right...well, do you want a name?" I said in reply._  
  
**_Hmmm...alright, as long as it's not as ridiculous as the names of those aliens._**  
  
_I chuckled again_  
  
_"Ok...how about...Danny?"_  
  
**_No._**  
  
_"Bob?"_  
  
**_No._**  
  
_"Penny?"_  
  
**_Definetly no._**  
  
_"Rachel?"_  
  
**_Why are you giving me human names?_**  
  
_"Because you are a creature with thoughts and feelings, and you deserve to be treated equally. Now...Adam?"_  
  
**_No_**  
  
_"Sarah?"_  
  
**_No._**  
  
_"Cassie?"_  
  
**_No....wait...Cassie...Cassie...We liked that name._**  
  
_"Really? I was mearly listing out names"_  
  
**_It really doesn't matter what you call us. If you want us to be Cassie, then Cassie it is. Besides, we like that name._**  
  
_"Ok then! Cassie, it is!!" I laughed._  
  
_We spent another time talking like that. Now that the awkward first meeting has passed, we were able to came to an understanding._  
  
_He (They sounded like a he, and they didn't mind being called a he) told me more about his biology, if how he needs human brains (which makes me wanna puke) and chocolate (that was a little weird but acceptable) to survive. The first...it's gonna be hard. But the second, is easy to find, and obtained, if I am willing to steal (but at this point, my week has been messy, so what's petty theft gonna damage?). And some trivial things, that was appearently passed down from his mom(?), and what he could do, like shapeshifting (That's really cool! - **We thought you would be scared** \- I've seen enough sharp claws and blades to not be scared)._  
  
_Meanwhile, he let me rambled off with some trivial things that I'm pretty sure he knows about, but let me talk, anyway. When I do hit something he didn't fully understand, the way is eyes moves was really comical ( **Stop that!** \- Stop looking so funny then!). Yes, I was over the freak out stage too quickly, but that's because I'm used to things like this (granted, none of these aliens lived inside of my body). _  
  
_At one point, the sun is rising again._  
  
**_You should be awake soon._**  
  
_"Oh, is it morning already?"_  
  
**_Yes, it is time. Don't worry, we can still talk to you, even if you are awake._**  
  
_"Oh, ok." I rubbed my head, as the sun illumiated the area. "See you, in the morning." I waved sheepishly at him. And he copied me._  
  
**_We will._**  
  
_As the sun rise up, shining everything and engulfing it in a bright light, I gave him one small smile..._

_His mouth twisting into a sharp toothed smile  was the last thing I saw before light comsumed everything._

* * *

 

I could hear a car horn, when I woke up the next day. And the fact I was up on the roof of a building, and not inside a church. My bag full of snacks was opened, with discarded wrappers. 

  
**Oh yeah...while you were sleeping, we got hungry and decided to raid your bag...**  
  
One moment of silence later...  
  
"WHAT THE HECK, CASSIE!?" I thought (since you know, can't talk), waving my arms around. If anyone showed up, they would think I'm crazy.  
  
**GIVE US A BREAK! WE WERE HUNGRY!!**  
  
"DID YOU EVEN LEFT ANYTHING FOR ME!?"  
  
**We left the water bottles, and some other snacks.**  
  
Well, he's not wrong...  
  
"Still, that was rude of you to take without permission!!"  
  
**We lived with you now!! We thought that justify it!!**  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
**Pussy!**  
  
I sighed, and re-pack the bag, swung it over my shoulder.  
  
"How do I get down from here?" I said, looking over the edge, and down an alleyway.  
  
**Do you trust us?**  
  
"Aside from the food thing, yes...WOAH!!" And with that, my whole body suddenly jumped up and started to wall jump down the wall (like in movies). When I landed, I noticed my legs were covered in red and black.  
  
And that they hurt like hell.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!" I screamed in pain.  
  
**....we will need to work on that.**  
  
"Yeah...yeah..." I stood up, and started wobbling to the streets. It was early morning, so not a lot of people are there. None even noticed me.  
  
**So what now?**  
  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing." I thought.  
  
My stomach chose now to voice their concerns.  
  
"Breakfast first?"  
  
**Breakfast**  
  
"Do you wanna grab anything?"  
  
**Yes, find me more chocolate bars called KitKat.**  
  
"KitKat?"  
  
**Specifically, the green ones.**  
  
"Really?"  
  
**We like it.**  
  
"Ok fine" I rolled my eyes, chukling again. He seem to be making me laugh a lot.  
  
Well, looks like I'm buckled up for this ride. How did my life ended here? Giving a slime alien a ride in my body?  
  
But hey, it's better than being alone.  
  
So after my legs stopped stinging, I ran to the nearest convenient store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: Woah, this is loooong. So you seem to get that the protag is not a normal human by all means. But there is a reason for that. But its up to you. (You will know what it means, later on). And yes, I am calling Carnage Cassie. (my AU, my rules).
> 
> ((Here is a ref for both of them looked like: https://ask-cassie-and-human.tumblr.com/post/180442947719/meet-cassie-and-is-a-nameless-human


	4. Chapter 3: Bonding exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A momment of comfort leads to an understanding, and a deeper connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: buckle down, it's a long one.
> 
> Note: from now on, the human will speak italics, Cassie is bold, and when they talk together it's normal.

***3 months later***  
  
It's a miracle how 3 months could do to a person and their symbiote.  
  
We still haven't move from New York, yet. But it's not too bad. I found a crawl space, that was an old abandoned apartment building, and made it into a comfortable living space.  
  
I survived off of garbage diving for food, shoplifting for chocolate (only ones that are near expiration) and clothes, and sneaking into houses for personal hygiene reasons (I swore not to steal anything valuable).  
  
Overall, for a hobo, it's paradise.  
  
Cassie usually helps me with hiding, like warning me if anyone is staring for too long, or help me make a quick get-a-way. He also stopped using "we" and stick with a simple "I".  
  
He is also pushing my body to the limit, with intense running around the city at night. He said it would help me get into shape (And I'm not complaining, I appreciate the exercise).  
  
After 3 months, I can start to run around faster, jump around, and twist my body in ways I never thought possible without his help.  
  
I wasn't intending on staying here forever, but since I was still so small and youmg, I'm not allowed to do much.  
  
**We could go out hunting.**  
  
_"We can't do that."_ I thought (still can't talk).  
  
**Why not? It will feed both of us.**  
  
_"I know that but..."_ I sighed _"You gotta understand we can't just eat people..."_  
  
**What about when I take control?**  
  
Oh yeah, I gotta explain that.  
  
One month after living together, we come to the conclusion that I can't steal enough chocolate to satisfy Cassie (something about needing both meat and choclate to survive) So we have to make a deal.  
  
At night, when I'm sleeping, I would let Cassie take over and go "hunting". And in the morning I woke up, covered in blood and smelled like rotten flesh.  
  
I hardly steal clothes anymore, since they are constantly being thrown out. Which is when Cassie suggested to become my clothes. So he's my hoodie now. The only real clothes I have are my jeans, shoes, and the bag to carry supplies.  
  
But with some ground rules (he can't go on feeding frenzies).  
  
1\. Never leave too much of a mess. (I can't afford to shower everyday). Just a bite to the head, then leave.  
  
2\. Do not kill anyone, unless he witness them doing bad stuff. (Sometimes he wakes me up, so I can tell them if that person is "bad" or not. And if a guy chopping body parts and dumping them in an alley way trash can isn't a dead giveaway, I don't know what is).  
  
3\. If a small child (or anyone screaming) is in danger, he WILL go and help them, out of sight if that is possible. (If not, he wakes me up and let me deal with it).  
  
4\. STAY OUT OF SIGHT FROM SPIDERMAN OR ANY HEROES. It's not because I hate them, I respect them as do gooders. But no matter how much good they did, I can't bring myself to trust complete strangers. They might put me in the loony bin, or take Cassie away for experiments (he shivered a little, when I mentioned it, so it's not good). So until I am sure, avoiding them is the only option.  
  
Back to the topic  
  
_"No....it's broad daylight, and no one commits crimes in the daylight"_  
  
**I know you're lying just so you can't eat people.**  
  
I sighed, and faceplamed. He knows me too well...  
  
_"OF COURSE I AM NOT OK WITH IT!! IT'S BASICALLY CANNIBALISM!!"_  
  
**But I'm boooored....**  
  
_"No"_  
  
**Yes!!**  
  
_"NO!"_  
  
**FEED!!**  
  
_"WE ARE NOT HUNTING!!"_  
  
**YOU'RE JUST BEING A PUSSY!!**  
  
_"AND YOU'RE JUST BEING A JERK!!"_  
  
**PUSSY!!**  
  
_"JERK!!"_  
  
We argued like that for a while.  
  
He screamed, telling me to let him take control.  
  
But I wasn't letting it happened.  
  
Eventually, I just blocked him out of my head and walled outside. Cassie was nice enough to maintain the hoodie for me.  
  
New York city was as bustling as ever, people crowding every street I go on, even at dusk. But I don't mind, I actually liked the crowd. It makes me feel safe while simultaneously hidden from the world around me (being in a vast ocean can make you argoraphobic).  
  
Making my way to Central Park, I hummed a small tune, with a skip in my step.  
  
After 3 months, I lose hope of returning home. So enjoying the view doesn't hurt as much as I don't feel like I'm wasting time.

The sounds of sirens stopped me in my tracks, as a crowd of people were gathered in front of the bank.  
  
I sighed, this place seem to get robbed every week.  
  
Slowly slithering my way through the crowd, I take a look inside, asserting the situation.  
  
5 men, in mask, all armed with guns, one of them is holding a baby hostage. Police had the place surrounded. And I can see something long flowing in the wind, from the corner of my eye. No doubt Spiderman is on his way.  
  
Seeing as the situation is under control, I slowly backed into the crowd again, disappearing from view.  
  
Until a black mass bursted into the bank. Then it form into a creature. Sharp teeth, white eyes, and a long slobbery tongue. On it's chest was a spider symbol. It was saying something to the robbers, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
_"S...Spiderman?"_ I thought, as my eyes widened from shock. For a second, I could have sworn it looked like...  
  
**You aren wrong, that's a symbiote.**  
  
_"Are you serious?!"_ In my head I asked that. In reality, I made a squeaky sound. (I am so glad no one noticed).  
  
**Who do you think spawn us?**  
  
_"Wait...that's your mom?!"_ I shouted just a little bit. How is no one not noticing me?  
  
**Yes, I can recognized my own "mom".**  
  
_"So...so what's...ummm...what are they doing here?"_  
  
**How should I know?! I didn't even think they were here!**!  
  
My conversation with Cassie was interrputed the sounds of screaming. Regrettably, I looked up.  
  
And saw a bloodbath.  
  
The robbers were now body parts, scattered around the floor. Their heads were missing. And just looking st the bloody mess in the symbiote's hand, I could tell where they went. I could even see red was smeared across the walls.  
  
A pair red and black shades suddenly blocked my eyes.  
  
I could still hear the screams.  
  
And I screamed too.  
  
My legs moved, without me thinking.  
  
Cassie is helping me.  
  
While I was still screaming to the high heavens (at least with all the other people screaming, I don't look out of place).  
  
From the distance, I could hear the symbiote's animalistic cry of _ **"WE ARE VENOM!!"**_  
  
_"T...thanks..."_ I thought, as the familiar hole in the wall came into view. I quickly slide inside (all while red tentacles covered the hole with slimey boxes, trash cans and dead rat carcasses).  
  
**You're welcome.**  
  
I leaned against the decrepited wall of my home, and curled up with myself.  
  
_"I...Is this what it looks like..."_  
  
**Yes...and while we swear we did nothing but bite the heads off of bad guys, it was just as messy...**  
  
_"O...oh..."_ I shivered, I didn't noticed I was crying, until the tears hit my jeans, soaking my knees.  
  
**D...does it disgust you? We could go back to stealing chocolate, if you want...**  
  
I waved my hand, sheepishly.  
  
_"It's ok...I...I'll be fine..."_ I thought, wiping my tears. _"I...I said I'll be fine, when we agreed...t...to this deal..."_ But they kept coming. _"I...I promise..."_ I tried to smiled, but it only come out forced. And Cassie manifested as a blob in front of my hand.  
  
**Please...I hate seeing you sad...**  
  
He rested the head part on on my knee.  
  
**Because...it makes me sad too...**  
  
_"Oh, Cassie..."_ I planted a small kiss on top of his head. _"I'll be ok...We tried stealing, but it just wasn't enough for you...I didn't want you to starve...so I agreed to...hunting..."_ A tendril wiped my tears. _"I...knew what I was asking for...and I will take it...if it helps you..._ " I smiled, a little brighter this time.  
  
Cassie smiled too.  
  
**You should sleep early today...I had my fill yesterday...so you could get a good night's sleep.**  
  
I nodded and got up. Walking to the makeshift cot I made, and laid down. Another tendril pulled a stitched up blanket to my shoulders.  
  
_"Good night, Cassie..."_ I said, tucking in.  
  
Cassie materialize on my belly, curling like a snake. Or a cat.  
  
**Good night...**  
  
I closed my eyes, and welcomed the Sandman to put me to sleep.

* * *

It's been 3 hours.

The Sandman never came.  
  
So here I was, staring wide eye at the wall.  
  
Cassie offered to help me sleep, but I refuse.  
  
It's normal nowadays for me to not sleep. It only happens once every few weeks, anyway.

During this time, I think of things. Of how I got here.  
  
I remembered who I was in the past.  
  
I was such a sweet girl, followed the rules, kind and caring. The girl-next-door type of gal. Even with a giant alien, I was still afraid to hurt anyone (Except for that one time, but it was a different personality thing I rather not think back to).  
  
And look at me now.  
  
I am technically on the run, stealing from grocery stores, and willingly made the choice to end the lives of people at night, by letting Cassie control me.  
  
Oh god, I think I AM going crazy.  
  
My old life rarely leaves my mind. But Cassie helps to  keep my mind off of it.  
  
I am starting to lose hope.  
  
Thinking back, I don't really have...anything to go back to...Call me a pessimist, but I think even if I managed to find a way home, there would be nothing there waiting for me...  
  
Don't ask me how I come to that conclusion.  
  
I tried to be positive, I really did. But in the end, there was only that one outcome...  
  
Heh, I got over it 2 weeks ago, yet thought still makes me wanna cry.  
  
So...my option is to stay here, and start a new life. How?  
  
How is a nameless girl with a symbiote gonna make it?  
  
As I said before, at least with Cassie, it's better than being alone.  
  
I petted Cassie, and closed my eyes again. I'll find a way.  
  
This time, sleep did take me.

* * *

 _The landscape was bloodied, and covered in corpses._  
  
_"W...WHAT THE F#CK!?" I shouted, at least that was an indication I was dreaming._  
  
_"O...oh ok...you can do this..." I whispered to myself, keeping my eyes shut, not looking at anything. "Just wait until Cassie realized your pannicking and wake me up...this is just a dream....just a dreams...dreams can't hurt you..." I repeated this mantra, curling myself into a ball._  
  
_I can do this._  
  
_Don't think about the red stuff._  
  
_Don't think about the bodies._  
  
_Don't think about the lives you ended permanently._  
  
_Don't think about the screams you can hear, even though Cassie tries not to let me see anything._  
  
_Don't think about how you're utterly alone in this world._  
  
_Don't think about what h% @#$ €£ ♧$₩._

 _Don't think about anything red._  
  
**_Oh, do you really think so?_**  
  
_My eyes snapped open._  
  
_And I stared at the towering figure with white pupils._  
  
_"C...Cassie...?" I whispered, but a rough but FAMILIAR hand grabbed my throat._  
  
**_That pitiful name is not what I call myself!!_**  
  
_I struggled to breathe, as his hold tightened._  
  
_"W...what are you doing, C...Cassie?" I managed to say, though it is raspy._  
  
**_What am I doing? WHAT AM I DOING?!_**  
  
_He let out a laugh, that sounded sinister. My eyes were starting to tear up._  
  
**_WHY I AM LETTING OUT MY TRUE POTENTIAL! LOOK AROUND!!_**  
  
_He spun around, and I couldn't take my eyes off the corspes..._  
  
_Because they were all of my old friends and family..._  
  
_My aunt and uncle..._  
  
_The little kids of my town..._  
  
_Young, old folks strewn about..._  
  
_Even my circle of friends who had been with me since childhood..._  
  
_Even $#€₩..._  
  
_My grandfather..._  
  
_All of their faces...recognizable..._  
  
_All of them...mutilated in indescribable ways..._  
  
_I would choke, if I could breathe. Tears were coming back again._  
  
**_And you know what the best part is...?_**  
  
_He was now facing me, despite being in a state of shock, I still tried to get off._  
  
_**THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!**_  
  
_His screamed pretty much deafened me, as I could hear my ears ringing. But I could still hear him._  
  
**_YOU HELD ME BACK!! I LET YOU AFFECT ME WITH THOSE "Little moral codes"!! But now..._**  
  
_He has a low chuckle now, that can't be good._  
  
**_You caused this...if you didn't get in my way, maybe I wouldn't have killed your little figment of memories..._**  
  
_So far, this seem too real..._  
  
_It HURTS._  
  
_This isn't Cassie. The Cassie I knew wouldn't do this. He knows how I feel when it comes to my memories._  
  
**_But thanks to you...I am locked away under lock and and key...why did you teach me how to lock unwanted thoughts!?_**  
  
_"Wh...what are you?" The grip tightened, as his other hand turned into a blade, and he slammed me into the ground._  
  
**_I am what I would have become, but you got in the way. But rest assure...I will be picking on that lock, one day at a time, if I have to. And when I get out, and I will..._**  
  
_He let out another low chuckle, as the blade hand was raised above my head._  
  
**_THERE'S GONNA BE CARNAGE!!!_**  
  
_The blade slammed down on my head, crushing bo-_

* * *

 

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" I shot up from the bed, sweating, screaming  and hyperventilating.  
  
But I was surpise to hear Cassie screaming too.  
  
_"Cassi--"_ I didn't get to say much as a thick symbiot blanket wrapped over me. I could feel something wet hit my face.  
  
_"Cassie...are you...crying...?"_ I looked up, and trutg be told, in his eyes were tears (or what was close to tears).  
  
**I...I'm so-sorry...**  
  
Was he... choking?  
  
**I...I didn't mean for you to see...IT...I knew you would be traumatized...I tried to keep it away...I'm sorry!! I am not like that I swear!! I would never do anything to hurt you! Please forgive me!!**  
  
I shut him up by grabbing his face and k--*coughs coughs coughs* hugging it in my arms.  
  
_"Shhh...it's ok, Cassie...we all have a dark side..."_ I whispered, rubbing his head _. "I know you are better than that. You don't have to be afraid."_ He nuzzled my cheek for a bit.  
  
**I...I don't want to become...whatever that was...**  
  
_"Well...we just won't let it happen then."_ I smiled at him, that seem to calm him down.  
  
**P...promise...promise me...we won't let that happened...**  
  
I embraced him, not noticing he's covering my entire body.  
  
_"Yes, I promised."_  
  
**We**  
  
_"Ok, WE promised."_  
  
I opened my eyes, and the colors were distorted and...bright?  
  
Lookind down at my hands, they were red with black veins.  
  
_"Huh?"_  
  
I looked at an old cracked up window, the darkness outside made it so I could see my reflection.  
  
My face was replaced with Cassie's. He was about my height. He looked exactly like when I first saw him, appearance wise.  
  
_"Cassie...what's going on?"_  
  
**We bonbed.**  
  
_"We...what?"_  
  
**Does this bother you?**  
  
"No...if anything...I...no...we feel great!!" I...no...We gasped and covered our mouth.  
  
"O...our tongue..."  
  
**We restored it. You can talk now.**  
  
"W...we can talk...WE CAN TALK!!" We exclaimed, shouting and jumping around. Hey, 3 months without a voice can do that to ya.  
  
We don't care if we sound like some gargly monster. At least we got a voice to call our own again.  
  
"This...this is amazing!!" We shouted again. "We have so much to say! So much to do! Oh, think of the possibilities!!"  
  
**Take it easy, this is your first time bonding while conscious.**  
  
"Ok! Ok! I will!!" I skipped around, moving the trash cans and walking out into the alley (covering the hole, again). The stars are twinkling, and they seem even more colorful tonight.  
  
**That's probably due to our vision.**  
  
"This is how you see?"  
  
**Yep**  
  
"Oh gosh...we are so jealous!!"  
  
We leaned against the wall and laughed.  
  
"So...what to do with these new limbs?"  
  
**Since you can't sleep, how about we raid a Walmart?**  
  
"Nah, we shouldn't. Don't wanna scare anyone. We just wanna enjoy tonight."  
  
**So...a swing around the city then.**  
  
"YOU CAN DO THAT?!"  
  
**We picked that up from Spiderman.**  
  
"LET'S TRY IT OUT!!"  
  
We always admired Spiderman (despite trying to avoid him), and I saw him through Cassie's memories or when I see him in public. To be able to swing around and not worry about falling...?  
  
Man, what a view that would be...  
  
Buuuut...  
  
That plan's gonna have to wait, because something hit us square in the face.  
  
We weren't knocked out cold by the thing, but the gas that comes after just might do the trick.  
  
**So much for that plan...**  
  
"Why can't we just get to enjoy life...?" We said, before another bonk to the head took us down for the count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: Finally, this took forever. But now it's here.
> 
> The human is now introduced to Carnage, and Cassie is aware of this, and is scared, but she's doing her best to comfort her friend. And that results in their first time sharing a body. Not switching places, legit "controlling-the-same-body" deal. 
> 
> R&R, let me know what you think happens next, and we'll see
> 
> Now I'm going to bed, it's like 2 AM for me.
> 
> (Also, here's another ref pic for what they look like in this chapter and beyond: https://ask-cassie-and-human.tumblr.com/post/180692154089/another-ref-fic-of-what-cassie-and-the-human-look


	5. Chapter 4: Mind f#ck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime you need a little PUSH in the right direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: They bonded for the first time, and took a night out in the town. And meeting the one of the person they (thought) don't wanna meet.

**_*Cassie's POV*_**  
  
I couldn't be angrier...the first time the human bonded with me, becoming US (WHILE CONSCIOUS, mind you), we were captured. We cannot see nor feel anything, but we can tell she's passed out, and we couldn't move.  
  
Is this what the human feels when she was in the water? I feel sorry for her.  
  
I was managing to feel a lot of things, since we first encountered the human.  
  
Our eyes opened, and...we were back in the same alleyway we were in.  
  
We sat up, and rubbed our eyes.  
  
 **Cassie...**  
  
The human was awake.  
  
"Are you...are you ok?" I asked, in our shared mind.  
  
I could see her figure in our head, nodding.  
  
 **Yeah...what happened?**  
  
"We don't know...all we could recall was...something hitting us..." If we were still human, our skull would have a bump by now.  
  
We looked up, it was still night.  
  
So we walked out to the streets. Luckily, no one was there to see us.  
  
 **Hoodie, now.**  
  
"What?" I asked "Why?"  
  
 **It's New York, there are still people out here.**  
  
We sighed and formed a red hoodie, with black jeans.   
  
We started walking down the street.  
  
 **I still don't get who attacked us...**  
  
"Well try not to think about it. Maybe we involuntarily ate the perpetrator" We said, patting ourselves on the shoulder.  
  
 **Still, this is something we shouldn't ignore!! What if they're after you!?**  
  
Worry washed through our head, as images of creepy scientist with needles started to lunged forward, like some horror attraction at a low hudget theme park.  
  
How that scared us, we blamed the human.   
  
**HEY! It's a legitimate concern!!**  
  
"It's gonna be ok. No one will hurt us." I held our hand, and it seem to ease our worry.  
  
 **Yeah...sorry for worrying...I don't want to lose you...**  
  
"Me...me neither...but as long as we are together, no one will hurt us." We stood a little taller, now climbing up another building.

**Yeah...yeah, no one will hurt us.**

We smiled brightly, and is now on the top of the building, looking down on the Big Apple. Neon lights illuminated the sky, and the streets were Spider-free, at least for a while.  
  
"We promised you would be able to swing around." We stretched our arms, getting ready.  
  
 **R....really?**  
  
"Yeah, if you're ready." We raised an eyebrow, with a small smirk.

**Yes!!**

We coughed, clearing our throat.  
  
 **I...we...mean...yes, let's do this.**  
  
With that, red wed-like strings launched from our wrist, like how we see Spiderman do it. It latched onto another building.   
  
We took one deep breath.  
  
Stepped back.  
  
Run to the ledge and jump...  
  
...  
  
For a brief moment, we screamed, pannicking and instantly regretting this.  
  
But that feeling passed, and replaced with excitement.   
  
We screamed, this time of joy, as we launch another wed and swing to another building.   
  
It was exhilarating, an "adrenaline rush", as humans called it (in fact, the human was making this pleasing chemical right now).  
  
The view was gorgeous, breath-taking. Lights blurred by, as we took in the city, the trees, the view, the people, the cars driving by, the view, the piegons flying by us (we even gave them a little wave). Did we mention that the view was gorgeous?  
  
Because it is.

**Is this what you do every night?**  
  
"No, we only jump from roof to roof. Never swing." We perch on a nearby gargoyle statue, wind blowing in our face.  
  
 **Oh this is so pretty...I've never been this high before.**  
  
"You must be pretty used to heights."  
  
 **Oh, yes I have!! And I am glad I did! Let's do it again!!**   
  
We nodded and proceded to swing down again.  
  
After we got the hang of it, we even started doing tricks and somersaults in the air.   
  
Some people stared up at us, but because of the red, they must have thought we were Spiderman.

* * *

After an hour of swinging fun, we landed on an apartment complex, dangling our legs over the edge.  
  
We took a deep breath, and looked up.

**I wish the stars are up tonight...**  
  
"Yeah...but what can ya do?" We shrugged, and just took in the scenery.   
  
We sat there for a little while.  
  
Our body was starting to get tired from all the exercise. Our eyes are heavy.  
  
**Isn't this place amazing...?**

"Compare to the forest where you came from, no." I said, bluntly.  
  
We could see her a little mad in our head, but she smiled and nodded.  
  
**It's time to head back...**  
  
"Yeah...your body needs the rest." We were about to leap off, and go back to our hideout.   
  
When something loud reached our "ears".  
  
It wasn't loud to a human, but with our heightened senses, we could hear it.   
  
**Was that gunfire?**  
  
"It would appear so...do you want ot investigate?"  
  
**Only if you want to.**  
  
"Then let's go."   
  
Instead of swinging, we decided to climb down fast but careful.  
  
"I mean, seriously guys. Can't we arrange this for another day? I got a meeting to get to!!" We heard a chipper voice, followed by a cough.   
  
It was Spiderman, who looked worst for wear. Tears in his suit, cuts that were bleeding. And he was clutching his arm, his shoulder slumped.  
  
**Is he injured?**  
  
"Yes...it appears so..." We leaned a little closer to see more.  
  
"Not this time, bug." Some green guy with giant bird like wings replied, clutching something looking like a gun.  
  
He was aiming it at Spiderman.  
  
Spiderman should be able to stop that guy, right?  
  
To be honest, we can tell he could be able to get out of this.   
  
So why did a tentacle shot up and punched the bird man in the back of the head?  
  
"What?!" The bird man asked, but the tentacle kept hitting, until the man was unconscious.   
  
_"What are you doing?!"_ I shouted in my head.  
  
**I don't know!! I just acted!!**  
  
"Huh? How about that?" Spiderman stood up taller, and touched the man. "At least he's unconscious..."   
  
Then Spiderman looked up, meeting eye comtact with us.  
  
Our eyes widened, as warning signals blared in our hands.  
  
We were about to sneak away, when the Web Headed hero ran up to us, holding the red tentacle we used.  
  
"Wait!! Please don't run away!!" He shouted, and we actually stopped. He looked at their direction, narrowing the lens of his eyes.  
  
"A...are you carrying a symbiote?" He asked, with a bit of anger in his voice. Our eyes narrowed a bit too. He seem to have a VERY bad history with symbiotes.  
  
"Yes..." we whispered, looking down. And stepping out of the shadows a little (just a bit so he can see our face).  
  
Our mouth spoke before our mind could process anything.  
  
_"Why are you talking? Weren't you the one wanted to never interact with the wall crawler?!"_ I thought, small tentacles flaring.  
  
**I...I don't know!! I just keep talking!!**  
  
Her mental image covered her mouth.  
  
"H...hey!! It's fine!!" He walked closer to them, extending a hand.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you..." He spoke calmly, eye lens softening.  
  
We were confused. Why was our head saying we should listen to him? At the same time, simultaneously asking them to stay away? Should we even be trusting him?   
  
Ugh, maybe the attacker did do something to our head.  
  
"Uhhh...are you ok? Was it something I said?" Spiderman ask, after a moment of silence.   
  
We snapped out of our thoughts, and hesitantly grabbed his hand, and stepped out of the shadow.  
  
"Oh...you...you look different..." through his voice, we could tell he's a little surprised.   
  
"Who were you expecting then?" We asked, crossing our arms.  
  
"Nothing..." he scratched his head. "Man, usually symbiotes were malicious and/or trying to kill me." We were reminded of Venom.  
  
"Y...you know about us...?" We were rather curious, so maybe prying some knowledge would help.  
  
"Yep! You have no idea! Parasites up and down Wall Street!!" He exclaimed. If it was some kind of joke, it wasn't mad.   
  
_**"WE ARE NOT A PARASITE!!"**_ We shouted, eyes narrowing and tentacles shot up, ready to attack.  
  
"Woah! Woah! Woah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean to insult you!"   
  
We breathed and calmed down "I...It's alright...we're sorry we scared you..." we bowed our head in shame.  
  
He shrugged "Like I said it's fine!! You apologized, that's good!" We could tell he's smiling under the mask.  
  
After that, we stood in an awkward silence. Spiderman looked like he wanted to say something, but he just pause then put a finger on his chin, thinking.   
  
He finally said something  
  
"Can I talk to the...host?" He finally said.  
  
We agreed and seperated back into Cassie and Human.

* * *

_***?????'s POV***_  
  
"Woah!! You're actually cooperating! This must be my lucky!!" The wall crawler fist bump the air, and got me to giggle.  
  
"You seem to be in control of the symbiote?" I shooked my head.  
  
"Well, then how are you doing that?" How did he made his lens move like regular eyes?  
  
I then contemplate how to tell him, but then my legs start giving up, and I collasped.   
  
"WOAH!!" The hero caught me just in time, before I fall.   
  
"Hey! Are you ok!?...breathe...come....no..." My vision became blurry, and his voice became echo-ey.  
  
_"Cassie...what's wrong...?"_  
  
**I...I...I...**  
  
We couldn't hear anything else, as the world became black...

* * *

_***??????'s POV***_  
  
I closed my screen, with satisfying grin. It worked. Now that I pushed them in the right direction, it's time to sit back and enjoy the show.  
  
I pulled out a photo, and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, sweeties...your destiny is all in your hands now..." I whispered, and planted a kiss on the photo.  
  
May Destiny helped them find the happiness they need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: So, it seems that someone is behind the scenes. Don't worry, they aren't malicious. They just like to give people a chance to make it up for sins.   
> And now that Spiderman has a symbiote in his hands, what's he gonna do? (Either leave a comment to decide or sit back and watch).
> 
> R&R, and I hope you enjoy!!


	6. Chapter 5: Sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a new job, now. Great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: I know Spiderman hates Symbies. But this is an AU, I wanna make him more tolerable, for you guys. Plus, a friendly neighborhood Spiderman should be a friendly neighborhood Spiderman

_I was on the island Cassie made in my head._  
  
**_WHAT THE ACTUAL F#CK?!_**  
  
_And here he is, right on cue._  
  
_"I'm sorry ok?!" I shouted, crossing my arms. He flairs up in rage._  
  
**_SORRY ISN'T GONNA CUT IT!! "AVOID THE SUPERHEROES AND POLICE!!" THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID!! WELL NOW WE'RE IN THE HANDS IN THAT SPIDERMAN!!_**  
  
_"I don't know what came over me ok?!" I flail my arms in the air. "I JUST!!....I just...." I sighed "I don't know...he...I just..." my mind is a jumbled mess, right now._  
  
**_It is a mess...I can't even find a reasonable explanation..._**  
  
_He hold me tightly, as I could feel tears streaming down my eyes._  
  
_"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." I whispered, choking a little._  
  
**_It's ok...this is not the time for tears. We need to escape..._**  
  
_"Escape?" I asked._  
  
**_The Spiderman will try to seperate us...I heard him talking to a man, while your body is unconscious....he's going to seperate us._**  
  
_I gasped, gripping him tightler. I can't lose my only friend in this world. He's the only one keeping me sane!!_  
  
**_I do not keep you sane. You keep your own sanity._**  
  
_"You get my point!! You have to wake me up!!"_  
  
**_I can't...you are in deep anesthesia. Even if I control your body, you wouldn't be able to move. Plus the restraints are hard to break._**  
  
_"What?!" I let go and run around, panicking. "What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna do?! I can't let us be seperated!!" I am rambling, hyperventilating in my dreams, that's how bad it is._  
  
_Cassie face softened, obviously worry._  
  
**_I was too. After everything, I don't think I can take it._**  
  
_If only I was awake, or have a tongue. If I could I would tell h..._  
  
_Wait..._  
  
_"Cassie, I can't wake up..."_  
  
**_Don't say it, I already know what you're thinking. And it's not a bad idea. But it's risky, what if he hurts you, anyway, to "save" you?_**  
  
_"You have to!! It's...really the only option I can think of....Spiderman's a good person, he just thinks you're hurting me. So...so..." Oh gosh, I hope this works._  
  
**_Just sit tight..._**  
  
_He gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze._  
  
**_I will be back...I will try your plan...if it doesn't work, we'll think of something else._**  
  
_"...ok" I said, ansand sat down._  
  
_Cassie nodded and disappeared._  
  
_So here I stay. On the island, sitting and waiting. I cuppef my hands, and silently hope that he could be able to convinced Spiderman that we mean no harm._  
  
_Well...mostly no harm._  
  
_But...as I sat, I felt something..._  
  
_I didn't have time to react, as the piece of fleshy land I was sitting suddenly break and I was plunged into the depths of the water._  
  
_My screams of "CASSIE!!" was cut by my lungs filling with air and my fert dragged down below the depths._

* * *

 ***Peter's POV***  
  
Peter paced back and forth, frustrated. He went to Professor Richards to help with removing the symbiote. But the bad thing is before he could even talk to the doc, he got called off for some mission. And the lab is on temporary lock down until he comes back. All the doc was able to do was strapped the girl to a table, and administrated a strong anesthesis that should keep the symbiote at bay.  
  
Not to mention, he saw the girl's face, and it was the same as the little girl he found 3 months ago, and was missing, until now.  
  
To be honest, he had forgotten about her, as his job as Spiderman distracted him. But here she is, bonded with one of the worst parasite of all.  
  
What was she doing? How did she find a symbiote? Could it be responsible for the headless body the police found throughout the city? (Oh god, that made him sick, this poor little girl).  
  
That symbiote is controlling her to feed its own hunger. He knows how that feel...(no, he's not shivering from bad memories).  
  
That's it, as soon as the lab is open, that symbiote is being removed.  
  
**"Wait...."** a voice whispered, and he turned around to the table.  
  
The girl's face was now covered in black and red slickly slime substance. Familiar looking eyes replaced where the girl's eye should be.  
  
At least he didn't see any obvious long tongue or sharp fang-like teeth.

"Y...you..." he stepped back, webshooters at the ready. "You're the symbiote that's controlling her!!" He swear the thing rolled its eyes.  
  
**"You weren't jumping to conclusions, when you first saw us."** It hissed at him, but made no attempt to move.  
  
"W...well!! I...I was in shock!!" He stammered, if anyone saw his face, they would know he's blushing in embaressment. "Then I connected the dot!! You've been busy, haven't you?! Driving your own personal human car around, chomping heads!!" He pointed at the thing accusingly.  
  
Said symbiote just rolled their non-existent pupils.  
  
**"While we admit to eating those humans, I am offended that you accuse me of controlling my human companion."** It said.  
  
"What?! You just asked her to "Hey! Let's go eat some heads!!". Yeah, like that will..."  
  
**"That's actually what happened, Spiderman."** well, that shut him up.  
  
"W...come again?" He heard that right did he?  
  
**"Originally, she was oppose to it, as any human would be to eating their own kind. But my anatomy required more sustainable sources of phenylethylamin, than just chocolate..."**  
  
"Wait, you're the chocolate thief I heard about too?" He asked. So it's the reason he could barely find a bar in New York City.  
  
**"Yes, we were, now let us talk. So we agreed to go out hunting for bad people to eat."**  
  
He was again in shock, the girl actually agreed to kill...  
  
"NO! That can't be true!! You had controlled her!! That's the only answer!!" Peter was convinced.  
  
**"Spiderman...we understand why you don't trust my words. In your eyes, we are villains. And we understand you want to put us for jail..."** the thing eyes narrow, mimicking a sad expresion. **"But we only beg to not be seperated from one another, like what you are going to do."**  
  
_It knows?! Don't shake your legs, Parker!!_  
  
"Why wouldn't I?! I know about your species!! And you'll drive her insane or drain the innocent girl!!" He shouted, oh Doctor Richards better come back soon.  
  
It sighed " **Because she needs me, and I need her. We were both abandoned, Spiderman. By the one that was supposed to love us, or by the people mercilessly taken from us."** For the whole time, the symbiote didn't move her head. But he think the staring at the ceiling is intentional.  
  
**"Yes, we hurt people, and we will face the consequences, but please...don't tear us apart...she can't take it."** It said, the last part was but a whisper, but he could hear it.  
  
"Nice try, but I've heard it all before. Like I said, you're splitting, for her sake."  
  
The symbiote looked at him, then closed their eyes.  
  
The face splitted, to reveal half of the girl's face.  
  
She was crying, and looked like she was having a nightmare.  
  
A small head with white eyes popped up next to her, nuzzling the girl's neck.  
  
_"No! No! Look away!!"_ The hero thought, closing his eyes _. "It's trying to trick you!! Don't be fooled!! Don't be..."_  
  
He opened his eyes for a tiny bit.  
  
The symbiote is now resting on her chest, as a means of comfort. The girl was still crying, but seem to have calmed down.  
  
Oh...  
  
Spiderman groaned, and facepalm.  
  
"I'm gonna regret this decision..."He said out loud.

* * *

 ***?????'s POV***  
  
I woke up, from another nightmare. I hate it when that happens.  
  
But I guess it's only normal, at this point.  
  
Wait!! What happened?!  
  
**Nothing happened, human.**  
  
_"CASSIE!!"_ I thought, as his head materialized, and I hugged it. _"What happened?! What about Spiderman?!"_  
  
**We were very persuasive. He didn't seperate us yet, but he did put us in this cell until he knows what to do with us.**  
  
_"Well...at least we're not seperated."_ I sighed, and looked around.  
  
It was a regular prison, but one wall was made of glass.  
  
_"So, now what?"_ I thought. _"What will he do to us?"_  
  
**Most likely put us in jail. We might eat some prisoners.**  
  
_"Yeah..."_ I chuckled, and sat down on the mattress _."But hey, at least we're together, and if I died of malnutrition, you can hop onto another host."_  
  
He only rubbed my face.  
  
**No, even if you are weak, I want to stay with you.**  
  
_"Really? I remembered you saying I was only temporary."_  
  
**Things changed between us, human.**

I tilted my head, I knew what he was going to say, but it's always fun to hear him say it.  
  
_"What made you change your mind?"_  
  
**You, human.**  
  
_"You don't even call me by my name."_  
  
**Because you don't want to be called that, anymore.**  
  
_"True...we are Cassie now."_ He nuzzled her neck.  
  
Cassie.  
  
"Hey! Little girl!!" Spiderman's voice rang out. And I saw him, in front of the glass.  
  
I stand up and looked at him.  
  
From a slot in the glass, he slipped in a notrbook and a pencil.  
  
"The...symbiote told me you couldn't talk, so I gave you this to talk to me. If you want." He said, sternly.  
  
I nodded, and wrote a _"Thanks"_ and showed it to him.  
  
"Hey! Anytime!!" I'm sure he smiled under his mask.  
  
A chocolate bar was slipped in too.  
  
"Here you go. I thought you'd be hungry"  
  
I grabbed it, look at it hesitantly, but Cassie gulped it down, before I could say anything.  
  
_"So what are you going to do with us?"_ I wrote, Cassie's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well...I don't know...this is the first time a symbiote isn't 100% hostile to me. But, I do have an idea. But..." he looked down for a minute, then back at her.  
  
"Do you have any living relatives?" He asked.  
  
I was silent, what do I say? That I'm (probably) from a different dimension, so I don't know if they're alive or not?  
  
A simple _"no"_ was enough.  
  
"Oh...I see." He made a thinking pose for a while.  
  
"Well, I am willing to let the...head eating slide, you were hungry. But you still need to pay for that." He repsonded, after a moment of silence.  
  
_"What do you have in mind?"_ Me and Cassie were curious.

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"How do you feel about community service?" He said.

**Author's Note:**

> ((A/N: so, my idea was that Venom didn't spawn Carnage in the cell where Eddie was held, but somewhere else far away from the prison. Maybe close to a hospital, or a church (idk, just know they did spawn outside of the prison).  
> And this is where *currently nameless protag* will step in a bond with it. I will experiment on ways these two will interact. Since in comics(not a big comic nerd, so I am sorry), Cletus seem to be the one talking as Carnage, and not the actual symbiot. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy the ride, r&r. And don't forget ot leave kudos!! ♡


End file.
